HetaHen! I
by Nyapon
Summary: Japan pergi meminta maaf kepada America, namun America hanya akan memaafkannya dengan sebuah syarat. Syarat apa itu?


Axis Powers: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

HetaHen! I © Nyapon/Uchiha Ry-chan/Alisha.

Sum: Japan menyesal telah mengejek orang America itu gendut dan rakus, dan dia berniat meminta maaf padanya. Awalnya dia _gengsi_, tapi karena dia menganggap dirinya seorang _gentleman_, maka dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen milik America dan meminta maaf.

"Permisi, America!" Japan mengetuk pintu berulang kali, dan tiap kali dia mengetuk lagi dan lagi, tidak ada yang menjawab.

Saking kesalnya, Japan menggedor pintu, dan baru saja saat dia memaksa menarik knop pintu, pada saat yang bersamaan pula, America membuka pintunya.

"Duh! Siapa sih i— whoa!" Japan terjatuh menimpa tubuh America yang hanya terbungkus handuk di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ap— apa-apaan sih!" Japan cepat-cepat berdiri, bergidik, dia merasa aneh karena tadi dirinya menimpa seorang _laki-laki, _apalagi dia setengah telanjang.

"Kan kau yang terjatuh dan menimpaku, bodoh." America juga berdiri, menutup pintu yang terbuka dibelakang Japan, kemudian berhadapan dengannya. Japan yang tingginya lebih pendek dari America, harus sedikit mendongak agar matanya bertatapan lurus dengan mata sang lawan.

"Jadi, mau apa kau kesini?" America mengangkat sebelah alisnya sesaat.

"Ak- aku mau…" Japan menunduk, merasa malu mengucapkannya.

"Apa? Minta maaf?" America perlahan maju, menyudutkan Japan ke dinding.

"Bu- bukan!" Japan menatap America sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pasti mau minta maaf, kan?" America mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Japan.

"Ng- nggak...eh, iya.." Japan tidak berani menatap mata lawannya itu.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan sebuah syarat."

"Apa?"

America mengusap rambut Japan, lalu turun, mengelus pipinya.

"Ayolah, kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan."

"Apa sih…" Japan memalingkan mata, dia terlalu takut membayangkannya, pasti bukan _itu_, mereka kan sama-sama laki-laki.

Tanpa meminta ijin, America langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir si negeri-dimana-matahari-terbit itu dengan kasar. Lidahnya memaksa masuk, semula Japan berusaha dengan keras menutup mulutnya, namun karena tangan America yang menyusup ke dalam bajunya, pada akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya juga.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Japan mendorong America hingga dia terjatuh ke lantai marmer putih yang bersih.

"Haah..hah…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?!" Japan marah.

"Kenapa memangnya?" America tersenyum menantang.

"Ukh…aku hanya ingin minta maaf lalu pergi!"

"Apa gunanya minta maaf kalau tidak dimaafkan?" America berdiri, tangan kanannya mengelus wajah Japan, yang dibalas dengan tepisan kasar.

"…..dasar licik." Japan menatap tajam pemilik mata biru laut itu.

"Hmm…" America menarik kerah seragam Japan, sehingga wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter saja.

"Lebih baik kau jangan melawan, nona." America menarik kasar lengan Japan, lalu dilemparkannyalah tubuh laki-laki itu ke tempat tidur, dan membuka kancing seragam Japan satu per satu.

"He..hentikan!" Japan berusaha menahan dada America yang semakin merapati dadanya. America menganggap Japan berisik, jadi dia mengunci mulutnya. America menggigit bibir bawah Japan yang mempertahankan dirinya untuk tidak membuka mulut, namun sayang kekuatannya jauh di bawah America. Ia pun kalah, dan lidah America sudah masuk. Lidahnya bermain-main di dalam mulut Japan, member sensasi kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dirasakan Japan sebelumnya.

"Mmph…" Japan mendesah dalam ciuman, sementara America yang tidak puas hanya dengan mulut ke mulut saja, melanjutkan permainan lidahnya ke leher Japan yang cukup jenjang.

"Aa…ah!" Japan mendesah hebat, yang membuat nafsu America semakin membara. Dengan cepat dan liar America turun ke dada Japan dan menciuminya. Desahan Japan makin menjadi, air mata sudah memenuhi matanya dan tinggal menunggu menetes, ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aa~ Ame…hentikan!...Ah!"

"Tidak akan~" dengan liarnya salah satu tangan America menjelajahi tubuh Japan, hingga sampai pada bagian sensitifnya. America pun meremas benda itu.

"Ti-tidak! Aah~!" America memainkan benda itu, ke kiri lalu ke kanan, ke atas dan ke bawah. Japan meringis dengan sensasi yang masih asing baginya. Ingin sekali dirinya memaki-maki America, namun mulutnya terlalu sibuk mendesah.

"Oh..?" America melihat cairan putih yang sudah mulai keluar dari ujung benda itu, tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Japan yang hampir klimaks, America menekannya.

"Aa~ Aaahh!" Japan tidak bisa menahannya dan mencapai klimaks, cairan putih keluar dari benda miliknya. Tubuh bawahnya kini dilumuri cairan putih itu.

America masih kurang puas. Dia membuka resleting celananya yang terasa sempit, memamerkan pada Japan miliknya yang besar.

"Be…besar.." Japan tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Jadi…" America membuka seluruhnya celana Japan. Japan ingin memberontak, namun tidak jadi karena miliknya diremas oleh tangan America.

"Begini saja dulu." America mengadu miliknya dengan Japan, membuat mulutnya kembali mendesah hebat.

"Aah! Ah! Henti..hentikan!" Japan terus protes sambil mendesah, namun America tidak menggubris hal itu, dirinya terlalu sibuk mencari kenikmatan.

"Apapun yang katakan, percuma saja." America semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ja—jangan! Aaah! Alfred! Ngh!" Desahannya semakin menjadi-jadi, tanpa disadari, Japan menyebut nama America.

"Heh…" America hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa senang saat Japan menyebut namanya.

"Hhh…aah.." America berhenti, kali ini, mulutnya menghisap barang Japan.

"Jangan sampai kau klimaks lagi." America berbisik di telinga Japan, dia bermain lidah disana.

"Eh? Al…America! Ja—jangan!" America memaksa Japan membuka lebar kakinya, dia berusaha melawan. Japan menahan kaki dengan kedua tangannya, namun America yang kesal, meremas kuat barang Japan, alhasil, kakinya terbuka lebar disertai dengan teriakan desahan.

"Hahaha! Ah, Kiku yang menyedihkan."

"Kurang ajar! Jangan panggil namaku dengan mulut kotormu itu!" Japan berteriak dengan kesal.

"Tapi tadi kau juga memanggil namaku, masa kau lupa?"

"Aku tidak pernah memanggil namamu—Ah!.." America menyentuh 'lubang' Japan, membuatnya Japan terkejut.

"Berbohong itu tidak baik." Perlahan namun pasti, America memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam, menekan dinding sensitif Japan.

"Aaa~! Ti..tidaak~!" Japan berusaha bangun, tangan kirinya bertumpu pada tempat tidur, sementara tangan kanannya berpegangan pada bahu kekar America.

"Akui saja. Kau menyebut namaku, kan?" America menambah jarinya, sudah dua jari yang bermain-main.

"Ngghh…ah! Aku bilang—ah! T-tidak!" Japan masih persisten dengan jawabannya itu.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali." Tanpa basa-basi America langsung menambah 2 jari tangannya.

"Aaaah~..!" Japan berteriak, tangan kanannya terlepas dari bahu America, membuatnya jatuh kembali ke tempat tidur. Dengan begitu sudah ada 4 jari tangan America yang bermain di dalam titik paling sensitifnya itu.

"Mau mengaku?" America memperlambat gerakan tangannya, ditariknya keluar jari-jarinya hingga hanya ujungnya saja yang berada di dalam.

"Uuu~ aah…"

"Jawab aku!" Dengan kasarnya, America memasukkan jari-jarinya kembali dengan cepat.

"Aaaah! Iii..iyaaa~.." Japan menyerah, pipinya sudah basah karena air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Bagus, kau pantas mendapat hadiah." America mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, sebagai gantinya, dia menempelkan miliknya di lubang Japan, membuat Japan ketakutan.

"Ja—jangan!" Japan sedikit bangun, kedua tangannya memegang lengan America.

"Awalnya akan sakit, tapi nanti kau akan menyukainya." Perlahan tapi pasti, America memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Japan.

"Yaaa~…sa-sakit…aah!" Japan gemetar, tidak kuasa menahan rasa perihnya.

"Sshh…_relax!_" America berbisik di telinga Japan yang berusaha menurut, demi mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Aaah…sakit…Al—Alfred!" Japan melingkarkan tangannya di leher America yang sedang menikmati ekspresi wajah seorang Japan yang tidak pernah dilihat siapapun sebelumnya.

"Menakjubkan, di dalam sini belum terjamah siapapun, ya?" sambil memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, America memainkan barang Japan yang mengeras.

"Henti—ah! Hentikan!" meski begitu, Japan tetap saja protes. Hal itu membuat America kesal dan semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya, membuat Japan meneriakkan desahannya.

Semakin lama, hantaman America semakin keras dan cepat, Japan yang sudah kehabisan tenaga dan pikirannya sudah kacau, hanya pasrah dan tanpa sadar menyebut Alfred dalam desahan dan teriakkannya.

"Kiku…" Alfred menyebut nama Japan, menjilati daun telinganya.

"Aaah~! Ak—aku…ngh! Ke…keluaarr~.." Cairan putih keluar dari tubuhnya, hal yang sama juga dilakukan Alfred di dalam tubuh Kiku.

"Hhh…kau puas…?" tak lama setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kiku pingsan karena kelelahan.

Alfred tertawa puas.

*_Silahkan berfantasi mengenai kelanjutan jalan cerita!* #loh?_

A/N  
*ngelap ingus, eh…maksudnya ngelap darah*

Akhirnya jadi juga nih fic -_-). Mesti ngumpet-ngumpet gue bikinnya.  
eniwei….  
AHAHAHA INI FIC UDAH JADUL. *caps jebol*  
Ini fic pertama saya sama temen-temen, yang waktu kelas 2 smp. Iye, gue tau yg ada di pikiran kalian itu…

_"Buset deh, pertama kali buat fic udah yang bejat gini."_

Eh serius gapapa ko, gue juga ngaku dari dulu itu gue udah bejat -_-). Temen-temen gue yang bejat aja kalah bejat sama gue (?).

Dulu waktu bikin fic ini di buku, kepake 8 halaman, eet dah. Pas diketik kok pendek amat yak? Apa cuma perasaan gue aja?

Sebenernya ini versi yang udah saya _remake_, versi aslinya sumpah deh, beneran, ampe bikin gue _speechless_. Tebak aja sendiri kayak gimana, kalo mau sih hoho. Bahkan yang aslinya ada si Russia juga =w=

Terima kasih buat Ricchan dan Lisha yang jaman smp dulu bikin fic ginian bareng-bareng, dan waktu bikin fic ini tuh alesannya buat godain Alisha doang =w=. AmeJap…AHAHAHAHA. Besok-besok gue bikin GiriPan ah.

Eh gue jadiin si Kiku jadi seme ah, ohoho *nyengir jahat* #ditendangRicchan


End file.
